Kidnapping a Birthday Present
by shoichi.tanit
Summary: -2P!EnglandxReader- Oliver's birthday is today and 2P!Alfred had no idea what to give as a present for him. Getting him one may actually save himself from the swear jar. A present was seemingly sitting in the park, as Alfred noticed it. "THAT'S THE PREFECT GIFT FOR MY BRO."
1. Chapter 1

**2P! England x Reader: Kidnapping a Birthday Present**

**Reader's P.O.V**

You sat down onto the bench with a sigh, dropping your bag at your side. Thinking back what had happened during the day, the events had been rather frustrating despite the facts it was only 2 pm. .

"Nothing can get worse right?" you thought aloud.

Looking around for maybe a sign of ice cream seller, your eyes scanned around the park you were in. Children were running everywhere and anywhere as they played. You opened up your lunch box that was specially bought from the convenient store near your house. Without much of a proper job, your lunch was... disappointing, sad to say. It looked horrible and terrible, even the vegetables look dead. However, you ate it with the hopes of finding a better job and this may be even the last time you are eating it.

_Maybe I should have took that bartender job.. at least the pay was higher._

Munching the food in your mouth, you heard something whispering behind you. You turned around, seeing only bushes and plants. Thinking there must be children hiding in the bushes, you ignored the whispering and continued your lunch.

"Dude, seriously. It's his birthday and I think she's the perfect gift for my bro."

"..."

You heard the whispering this time, clearly.

"Come on, move your ass. France is already helping us to distract bro. Any longer-"

"Okay, okay fuck it up. Jeez."

You stopped munching this time. _Those voices do not sound like children_, you thought, _and they definitely do not swear._

_**Right?!**_

You took this as a signal to leave for once and all. Quickly chucking the lunch box into its plastic bag, ignoring the spilling food, you stood up and grabbed your bag.

"Shit, she's leaving."  
"NOW!"

Before you could even turn around and yell at the whispering people, a man with tanned skin held his arm around your neck and put something over your mouth.

_"Chloroform!"_

Panic took over you, and tried to pull away from the man's grip. Soon your eyesight became blur, your body went limp and fell to the ground that never came.

**Third person P.O.V.**

The man with tanned skin lift the girl over his shoulder to a Mustang car, with his accomplice who was wearing sunglasses and a red jacket tagging at his tail.

No one seemed to notice or was even aware that the fact someone got kidnapped in the public park as the ice cream truck pulled up at some corner. Such misfortune this girl seemed to have, ignored by people because of an ice cream truck.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

Consciousness slipped back to you, as you woke up to the smell of something sweet and nice. You opened your eyes but only to confront darkness. You moved your limbs, only to find them bounded by something that felt like were laying on the cold ground.

_"What happened... " _you thought, trying to recalled and remembered the lunch box you had.

Your memories returned quickly after the lunch box part. "This is not good... You were kidnapped by some tanned skin guy."

Being more alert than before, you realized that you were blindfolded, not in some dark places. The blindfold felt slightly loose. Hence you shook your head hard and the blindfold loosen. It drooped below your right eye. Feeling slightly triumphed, you looked around. It looked like a basement, with that musty and stuffy atmosphere.

You struggled as you tried to untie your hands that were bound behind you. _"GOSH, WHY IS IT SO TIGHT?!"_

A door to where ever you were, suddenly opened with lights flowing in. You looked up, seeing the tanned man standing at the door. You tried to take a good look at him. He was holding something in his hands but you can't place your finger on what it is.

He looked down at you. "Finally awake, huh?"

"Where am I!? Let me go please!"

He stepped closer towards you and closed the door. "You are kidnapped so shut the hell before my brother finds you."

_"There are someone else here?! It sounded as though his brother is innocent of this event, hence, should be able to help me to get out of here."_

You opened your mouth to scream for that "brother" of his to save you but immediately closed it when you saw him taking out a knife. Your mind turned blank. "I'M GONNA DIE" flashed across your thoughts.

You shut your eyes, waiting for the knife to come. You waited and your hands came free. Words stuck at your throat. _Isn't he your kidnapper? Why is he releasing you?_ Your expression of fear turned to curiosity as you looked at the man.

"Wh-hat is h-happening?" you stuttered out.

He ignored your question and thrust a bag into your direction. "Wear this. No talking."

You took the bag he held out and stood there, blank, waiting for more instructions. (Reader wasn't threatened.. so I put instructions.) None came. He walked out of the room, leaving you once alone again but the door ajar.

You looked into the bag slowly, fearing what is inside. A dress.. You pulled it out of the bag and stared at it. A pink dress with ribbons and bows and matching shoes.

You silently mourned to yourself, "What did I do to deserve this... and why PINK?!"

You debated with yourself whether to change into the pink lolitarisque or not. Your clothes somehow got dirt and tears, despite you remembered that you were not manhandled or abused in any way. After much thoughts, you changed and wore it.

"The dress wasn't too short, just slightly above my knees. The shoes fit well too." you mumbled to yourself without knowingly what you actually said.

Once it registered into your brain, you felt ashamed of yourself. "REMEMBER YOU ARE KIDNAPPED. NOT HERE FOR SOME PARTY OR WHATEVER." you scolded yourself mentally. You tried to recall memories, any memories that can save your ass. However, you failed hopelessly.

You walked around the room, waiting for your kidnapper. Since you were untied and given clothes to wear, you were hoping for food. Prisoners get food too, you know. Speaking of food, the sweet baking smell had became stronger. Your stomach growled hungrily once you sniffed at the smell.

You looked at the ajar door. "It is open. I can escape, right?"

Another voice came into your head. _"Are you a fool? He did not mentioned that you can leave, but he asked you wait. There might be even more people involved in this kidnapping thing."_

"But... I can try to be as silent as possible, right?"

You endlessly debated with the voice that was asking you millions of questions and yourself giving millions of excuses or reasons. So absorbed in your debate, you failed to notice that someone was actually watching you from the doorway and giggling as he did.

PART 1: END~


	2. Chapter 2

**2P! England x Reader : Kidnapping a Birthday Present**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

Call it ignorance or pure dumbness, you have debated so thoroughly with yourself, that you were not even conscious of the fact that someone was standing at the doorway, smirking and giggling at the little acts and expressions that you were going through.

You stuck out a closed fist in the stale air. In your mind, you and your voice had finally came to a conclusion. RUN LIKE MAD AND OUT OF WHERE EVER YOU ARE.

You turned around to where the supposed ajar door. Shock went through your body like electricity as you saw a person standing in the doorway. You stood there, dumbfounded, not sure of what to do. _"Did he knew of my plan?"_ you thought to yourself.

You braved yourself as to stick to your fabulous escape plan. "Who are you?" you asked with no nervousness detected in your voice.

The man stepped forward away from the door and few steps closer to you. Seeing him up-close, you looked into his sky blue eyes. Staring at them seemed to pull you in. The more you stared, the more you noticed his eyes sparked with a pink tinge.

"Well, hello, poppet!"

With that, you pulled away from his eyes and looked everywhere but his eyes.  
_"A British, huh?"_ you thought upon hearing the accent. _"Strawberry blond hair.."_  
You replied him with little reassurance as you were not sure whether he is a friend or foe, "Um, hi..."

He promptly walked around you, a feigned look of curiosity crossed his face. You felt uncomfortable, with his stares but you could not help to look back at him. For any guy to be in pink was a tad strange for you, even a little boy wearing pink. He wore pink long-sleeved dress shirt, accompanied with a matching plum-colored vest and brown slacks. Not only that, the blue bow tie he wore matched his blue eyes charmingly. You mentally shot yourself as the word "charmingly" registered into your mind.

After a long "staring at you, staring at me" competition, the British stopped in front of you once again and smirked which immediately reminded of Cheshire Cat. "It's really a cute birthday present I ever had and the first from Alfie as well!" he exclaimed as though to someone else, not you.

_"Alfie!?"_ You inwardly giggled at that name, as you realized that should be your kidnapper's name or pet name. You tried to stop laughing and covered your mouth, cursing to yourself once again that it is not a time to be laughing so frivolously.

The British became curious, looking at you so very closely that his forehead is almost touching yours. "Pray tell, what is so funny, my dear?" You noticed that there were freckles dotting on his skin.

Laughter was never the one for you to control at all, you started to burst out laughing harder. "ALFIE? SERIOUSLY, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!"

As if on cue, 'Alfie' popped in, giving you his glare of death and swears started to bubble out from his mouth. "You bitch, laugh again and I will beat you into a fucking pulp with the bat of mine."

Suddenly, malevolent aura began to seep out of the British man's eyes. In a flash, he grabbed Alfie's hair and stuck a jar that popped out from nowhere. "Into the swear jar, Alfred."

Better known as Alfred, he reluctantly took out a dollar, shoved it into the jar and jerked his hair away from the Brit's grip. "Hey, bro, I gave you a fu-" the Brit glared at him, daring him. He continued hesitantly, "fun-loving and cute birthday present and this is the treatment I get?"

_"Birthday present..."_ you mumbled under your breath. You heard that third time today and it finally hit you. Hard. Like an egg smashed onto the floor. You were the birthday present. That's why you had to wear a dress to present yourself. You sighed, "I feel like a freaking mannequin..."  
_"Run, girlie, run!_" the voice in your head screamed at you. You looked at both of the men, still arguing among each other. You took the opportunity to slowly, slowly, so ever quietly as well and slipped out of the door to your freedom.

Out of their sight. The door... the door! You sneaked out of the door, yes! and into someone's body with an "Oofff!"

You looked up, smiling your best smile ever, hoping the person you ran into would just move out of your way. The man, with blond locks and scruffy look, had gave an impression that he had never showered in his entire lifetime. He grabbed your collar and dragged you back into the room which you ALMOST escaped.

"So close, yet so far~~~" you quoted from some drama or novel you have read as you stretched your arm at the direction of the door.

"Hey, Oliver. Your present was running away." said the scruffy man handed you to the Brit.

"Thank you, Francis. That was so nice of you." thanked Oliver. You looked at the Brit, thinking how the name 'Oliver' suited him and sighed for the second time. He promptly looked at you with his blue eyes again. Giving in, you whispered, "Nice to meet you, Oliver."

With that, he smirked at you and placed his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to him. His face so closed to yours that you could count the freckles with no difficulties. "Really, boys. I have to admit. This is THE best birthday present I have ever received from you guys."

Part 2 :End~

A/N: I posted this fanfic in deviantArt too. It comes with a drawing as well. If you care to look at it, .com

Please review~ I am fine with flaming but not the harsh kind! I need to know where I require improvements and all. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Decided to crash in at the top...

CarrotUndASchtick: I took your advice of getting someone else to beta read my fanfic. It really, really helped a lot. There were mistakes here and there. It stuck out like a sore thumb when my friend pointed out the errors. I glad I got someone to beta'ed it... The mistakes were kind of embarrassing.. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Lurking Pheonix: I bet 2p!England uses all the dollars in there to get his baking supplies!

Sweetstar25: It bound to get more interesting.. I think. I hope it does too. Had the writer's block (finally knew how it feels like! :D) though I manage to write chapter 3 but the errors were... horrible.

Disclaimers (Oh yeah, I totally forgot about Disclaimers for chp 1 and 2.. /don'tkillme):

Hetalia 2p! belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chara's OOCness and plot belongs to me.

You belongs to you~ /scratch that. YOU belongs to OLIVER.

* * *

**2P!England x Reader : Kidnapping a Birthday Present**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

_ His face so close to yours that you could count the freckles with no difficulties. "Really, boys. I have to admit. This is THE best birthday present I have ever received from you guys."_

As Oliver walked you out of the basement and up the stairs, the surroundings took a strange change. The paint on the walls, ceilings and floor faded from dull, gray colors to soft lavender pastel to bright, colorful pink and blue. It was as though the basement and where ever you are now were different places in different building, after entering a couple of doors.

Your eyes wandered around, absorbing the new environment. _"Pink..."_ a thought crossed your mind.

"How do you like my place, poppet?" asked Oliver who was still taking you to where ever he's leading you.

"It's really pink, I think..." you replied, trying to pretend that you never hated pink in your entire life. "It looked really pretty too." you added for some reason.

Oliver smirked and thanked you. "Well, I glad you like it, love."

"Hey, Oliv-" you called out. Oliver turned to face you before you could even finish. "Yes, poppet?"

"Erm... What's your name?" You asked nervously, your fingers pulling at your dress.

Oliver stopped in his tracks and softly slapped himself on his cheek. "Oh my! How rude is it for me to not introduce myself properly. Kirkland, Oliver Kirkland."

"Oh, I see."

"And yours?"

"_, my name is_ _..."

Oliver smirked a smile that made your heart beat very fast. "_, such a befitting name for such a lovely lady."

You turned your head away, trying to ignore the heat that was creeping up your face. No one actually praised you or even called you a lady like that before, especially a man. _"He sure talk sweet,"_ you thought.

Paintings of cupcakes of all colors were hung on the pink and blue striped wall. He continued holding your hand in his, gently but possessively. The surroundings now looked more of a residence now, as you noticed there were furnished corridors leading to doors. Flowers in vases were placed here and there. Some looked really beautiful, especially the purple ones. There were blue ones too, not the type which you plant in pots but the type that crawls around fences and borders. The blue flowers reminded you of something, something that felt very wrong at the back of your mind. Something that is telling you that you should be running away, not holding hands with Oliver.

Going against your instinct, you clung onto his arm happily and asked "What are the blue ones called?"

Oliver looked at you quizzically at your question. You pointed to the blue flowers. He cleared his throat and started, "Oh, those flowers are blue fusion ever blooming hardy geranium, poppet."

"Wow, that's a mouthful..." you said, as you looked closely at them. They were vivid clear blue in color with tinged pink centers. The pink centers drew of a feeling from you, leaving you a dreamy sensation in your thoughts. _"It... looks like Oliver's eyes..."_

He pulled you away from the flowers, "I am sure you are hungry, _. Let me take you to the kitchen and feed you some of those wonderful and delicious cupcakes I made!"

_"He's such a gentleman,"_ you thought as you tilt your head to your side to hide that blush on your face.

Hearing some weird sounds from behind, you turn to find Alfred was motioning you to do something. You did not understand what was Alfred trying to say through that extreme random movements of his hands. Staring at him blankly, you replied him with a "dude, spit it out. I do not get your alien language" look. Alfred smacked his forehead in frustration and mouthed something like "YOU" as he pointed at you. "ARE", his finger going back to him. "ME", pointing to himself.

_"Okay,"_ you thought to yourself, nodding at him for him to continue. He pointed at Oliver, mouthing "HE" and turned his finger to Francis, mouthing "HIM". You continued nodding your head, curious at what he was trying to tell you. Alfred signalled a thumb up and suddenly hugged Francis in a tight embrace. The voice in your head started to ramble. You watched horrifyingly as Alfred gave a peck on Francis's cheek. After shoving Francis aside, Alfred signalled you a okay and gave you a wink.

Your curiosity shot skyhigh as you realized that Alfred wanted you to kiss Oliver. _"Whatever for...?"_

Embarrassment replaced your curiosity as you looked back to Oliver who was whistling a cute tune, totally oblivious about what was happening behind his back. Dreamy, soft and sweet thoughts entered your mind. Despite only meeting and knowing Oliver for a short while, you felt a longing towards him.

_ Maybe... Alfred was just helping you to realize your feelings. _  
_ Maybe Oliver is really the one for you. _  
_ Maybe you really like him. No... you do like Oliver. _**Yes, you do.**

"Oliver..." He turned, stopping to look at what his darling needed. "Yes, dear?"

You held onto his sleeved arm tightly, your feet standing at your toes and closed the distance between you and Oliver. _"He is the one for you..."_ you thought. Your lips so readily to give a kiss on that freckled cheek of his, when suddenly your ankles strained in your new shoes. Your knees gave way as well, causing you to collapse and fall into the ready arms of Oliver. Something in your mind snapped along with your fall.

_"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"_

You quickly looked up with wide eyes, meeting Oliver's eyes. Laughter pierced through your ears as his face was flushed red, at the same, worried. "Are you hurt, love?"

You pry yourself away from Oliver's arms, staring at the source of laughter, Alfred.

"Francis!" More of that annoying laughter. "Did you like, see that?!" Alfred was laughing so hard, that you feared he was going to toppled backwards. Even Francis looked interested, for once. You looked back at Oliver, searching for memories of what were you trying to do or did but you registered blankness in your mind instead.

"H-haha... I'm f-fine," you stuttered confusingly. Oliver takes your hand, trying to lead you as before but you snatch your hand away as quickly as possible. You gave a nervous giggle and hugged your stomach, saying that you were really hungry. And looking forward to the delicious cupcakes. Oliver looked surprised at your sudden coldness at him but shrugged it off. "We are here already. The kitchen~"

Oliver opens the door, exposing you to the bright, pink kitchen. The sweet smell have invaded your nose again, making you even hungrier than ever. Across you was a table with red cupcakes covered with silver colored sprinkles. Ignoring your host, your failed kidnapper and his accomplice, you run towards the cupcakes and engulf them into your mouth within seconds, ignoring all table manners. The three men stood at the doorway, mouths agape and eyes a-staring.

You have loved sweets, candies, chocolate and desserts ever since you were a child. Loving the sweetness that just melt in your mouth, you remembered you once beat all of your neighbours' children at every Easter egg hunt until you were banned from joining. Your parents have always dreaded when it was time for Halloween because you always made sure to knock and get all candies from every neighbour. During schooling days, you made sure to save any small changes from your lunch money. Once collected, you would spoil yourself with selected choice of ice creams or cakes.

Finishing the dozenth, final cupcake, you turned around, looking for more. Seeing none, you swallowed. "Oliver, those were the best cupcakes I have ever tasted in my whole life."

**Third person P.O.V.**

Oliver could not help but stare at his birthday present swallowing every Red Velvet cupcake he made specially for his own birthday/tea party.

"Such a pity, I should have baked more Red.. RED VELVETS?! Oh my!" he suddenly exclaimed, fisting his strawberry locks in his hands. His face was turning into a ghostly pale.

Alfred turned to him, "Bro, you don't look so good..."

Francis paled at Oliver's exclaimation, realising what was wrong.

"Alfred... those cupcakes were the poisoned ones..."

"No fucking shit!"

Alfred looked away from both of them to _ who had suddenly dropped onto the floor, coughing and spitting out large chunks of cupcake pieces and ... blood.

PART 3: END~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey people... I just started my college TAT.. IT'S SO AWESOME. This chapter.. did not gave me any problem... White Rabbit did. "OH I'M LATE" Forgive me, I should not let my studies interfering with this fanfic or Oliver.

/cries I wrote this chapter in my phone and left it there for 2 days. /don'tkillmehides

I will try to update chapter 5 as soon as possible on Saturday,since I want to stick to 2 chapters a week, if my brain fluid can squeeze out any imagination. . .

hetalialover4eva: Thaaank you~ Poisonous cupcakes are the best~

KiaraWangWilliams: Thank yoooouuu! /sohappytwopeoplesaidit'sawesome

CarrotUndASchtick: Exactly, sometimes I wear pink cause it reminds me of Oliver... *whispers*I would kill someone if they took the last cupcake I wanted XD Thanks for supporting me, I always look forward in receiving your reviews. I feel like I'm talking to you.

Sweetstar25: Well...NO WORRIES if there's no antidote, there won't be chapter 4 right? :D

Beta'ed by my two good friends, Elynn "Fish" and Cait "Miao"...

Disclaimers:

Hetalia 2p! belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chara's OOCness and plot belongs to me.

You belongs to ... BANANA AND CHEESE CO.

* * *

**2P!England x Reader : Kidnapping a Birthday Present**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

_"This is pretty impressive..."_ you thought, as you walked down a spiraling lane made out of red bricks.

Oh, of course you are not referring to the lane. Around you is a forest. A forest made out of ... **sweet edibles**. Even the air smelled sweet. Everything is sweet and colorful, like how a candy shop would be. Soft, fluffy cotton candies replaced the usual shrubs and bushes you would see in a forest. Red and black licorice hung around branches of trees, like vines. Sugared bread crumbs, jelly beans and sugar cubes were spread across the forest ground, like pebbles and stones. Candy canes in many sizes grew here and there. Giant bees buzzed by you, collecting the thick honey as they flew around the tall trees. Butterflies flew around, leaving sweet smelling scents.

"They must be the one making the air smells sweet." you thought aloud. The surroundings very much reminded you of a fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel. You stopped in your tracks, wondering you should stay or leave. What if it is the same forest where the fairy tale took place? Your legs, even with that question in your mind continued to walk into the dense candy forest.

You slapped your forehead after remembering the actual story plot. "Oh wait. Hansel and Gretel found a house made of candies, not a forest."

Continuing your journey like little Alice and Dorothy, you walked down the colorful lane, going where ever it would take you. "There should be at least a destination."

Noises, at first soft, fills your ears. Getting louder and louder, you hurried down the lane, wanting to see what is making the noise. In front of you is a small waterfall. Not believing your eyes, you stared at it, eyes wide like an over-excited child. There was chocolate-like liquid in it, instead of water. You squeal in delight and dropped to your knees, dipping a finger into the thick, brown liquid. You pulled out your finger that was coated in chocolate and licked it experimentally. The rich, dark chocolate flavour burst in your mouth as you had your "food-gasm." You cupped your hands and scooped more of the chocolate into your hands. After cupping and scooping a few more times, you drank to your heart's content. You laid back onto the ground, hands stretched out at your sides.

"Man, imagine living here. No worries about going hungry without money. I can eat and drink as much as I want." you spoke to yourself. "Even Oliver and Co. should be happy here."

You sat up and thought, "Speaking of Oliver and Co., where are they anyway?"

You looked around, half-expecting Alfred to be hiding in the cotton candy bushes, like how you met him the first time. Squinting your eyes, you did saw a dark figure behind some trees and it is coming your way, fast. You rushed to your feet, waiting for the dark figure to come and ambush you. Out it came, a unicorn it was. You feel like laughing at yourself, "Such a scaredy-cat you are, appalled of some fairy tale beast!"

Your mental abuse at yourself stopped at once as you noticed the unicorn galloped towards you. Its fur is a pastel pink with long rainbow tresses as its mane. Lavender hooves. Your eyes sparkled with joy as you reached out your hand to pat the unicorn. _"A unicorn, I'M ACTUALLY LOOKING AT A UNICORN AND I'M GOING TO PAT IT."_ Your joy was overwhelmed to the point where you thought you could die happily.

So felicitous, that you could not register what did the unicorn did to you. It took a BITE out of your hand and slowly chew it, looking at you.

The bittersweet reality came crashing down at your beautiful dream, when your overly sugar coated brain comprehended the past minutes. Your legs collapsed under your weight. The pain shot up your arm as you scream. You kicked at the unicorn, not sure where, and took the opportunity to scrambled away before you literally got eaten. Panic and fear took over you as you ran in any direction as long you are far, far away from that man-eating unicorn.

You ran as quickly as your feet can carry you. Blinded with fear, you tripped and fell down into a hole, closing your eyes at the sudden darkness and...

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

_(name)_'s eyes flew open, cold sweats flowing down the forehead and her wet hair plastered on her cheeks. She sat up, all too quick for her condition and took a deep breath as though she has been holding her breath during her fever.

"Hey you, don't do that. You are going to hurt your arm again," I said, pushing her shoulders down to the bed. She frowned at me and tried to push me away with both of her arms.

"I'm fine," she uttered as she winced at the sudden pain. "Some weird unicorn bit my hand..."

I stared at her. "Okay... the antidote did prove too strong for you. Your arm got injured when you kept thrashing around while we tried to inject you the antidote. Remember...?"

The poor bitch stares at her arm, feeling and poking a part that I think the unicorn(?!) bit her. She then drops her legs off the bed, trying to stand without falling. "Where are you going?"

"I went to a candy forest just now. I want to bring Oliver there too..." I caught her before she could stumble. I dragged and pushed her back onto the bed.

"No, you are not fine and stop fucking around. You hurt yourself bad enough just now, and I do not need another freaking-out-Oliver episode." I grumbled to her. Bitches everywhere are all alike, never really listen to what is good for them when someone tells them.

She laid back and took the glass of water that I offered to her, with the aspirin pills. Not even a thanks from her, such rudeness. I quickly stopped myself, before I start to act like Oliver which is not awesome. Not at all. Especially after what happened just now. No, I do not want to remember. Matt almost died back there, not great. He had left the house to calm down. Nothing else will happened right? Maybe he is luring and killing some innocent people, much more better than having him in the house.

I sat down at the couch behind me, waiting for _(name)_ to say something.

"What happened to Oliver?" she asked, voice coarse and raw.

"He went ... berserk," I replied, not sure whether "berserk" was a correct word. Oliver is always the one who is happy about everything. Even when playing those little games he created just to collect supplies for his meat pies. His victims fear him so much since he's so indifferent, smirking, giggling and laughing away while resupplying his ingredients. For once, Oliver was actually mad since he poisoned his birthday present accidentally. Yeah, "berserk" will fit this occasion.

Her eyes, for a moment reflected horror and shock. "What you mean, berserk? Are you sure?" Well, anyone would be since they only knew the happy and fine side of him.

"What they said? Don't judge a cookie by its chip? Was it that? Everything is fine. Just take a rest or sleep. You will need it."

She wanted to protest but before I could let her, I yelled at her, not sure of anger or remorse, "LOOK! S-sorry about the shit that happened just now. Not anyone's fault, not Oliver's either. If you want to point any fucking finger, you can blame me since I am the one who brought you here."

I looked at her, hoping for something. However, she just looked down, pulling at the blanket, silent. "Goddammit!"

I switched the lights off and left the room, leaving the darkness with _(name)_ alone.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

You tried to sleep. Looking at the clock in a shape of a cupcake on the dresser, hours have passed and yet you could not sleep. After remembering what actually did happen and what did not which was the candy forest...

"I am officially losing my head. Seriously? A real candy forest, wow, _(name)_, wow!" you said to yourself as you covered your face with your hands, ignoring the pain. You are glad that you did not told anything about the dream to Alfred. He will laugh his head off, that's for sure.

_"Why does Oliver even bother to put poison into his own cupcakes?"_ you thought, sitting up. The drug have finally wore off. Feeling much better than before, you wanted to sneak out of the bedroom you are placed in and look for Oliver. To have a one-to-one private conversation. You want to know what was going on. Why did Oliver need to leave the house to even calm down?

"I do not want to blame anyone, especially that sweet Oliver..." you admitted aloud.

You come down from the bed quietly, trying not to make the bed squeak of sorts. Taking some pillows from the couch, you placed them under the blanket and hoped it will fool whoever who came to check on you. Leaving your masterpiece, you tip toed to the door. You placed your ear onto the door. Nothing, you turned the door knob slowly, opening the door as slow as possible.

Sticking your head out, you looked around only to encounter an overly familiar pink in front of your eyes. "Oh no..."

You looked up, certain that it is him. "Hi, Oliver..."

Oliver stared down at you, smiling a weak yet tender smile at you. "H-how.. Are you, _(name)_?"

Surprised at the lack of closure as he used your name, you frowned and did not answered him. Instead you pushed him in your room and took a quick look around for suspicious, sniggerring, foul mouthed and unshaven company of people. You shut the door, locking it.

"Oliver... would you mind telling me why are you acting like this?"

The strawberry blond leaned against the wall, not meeting your eyes. His head hung so low, you could not see his face either. "I...Well, Francis said..."

You waited for him to continue his explanation. None came. You asked firmly, "What did Francis say?"

Oliver faced you, tears forming in his sky blue eyes. That was not what you expected, definitely not expecting it. Not sure of what to do, you pulled him to the bed and made him sit on it. "Um, it's okay, Oliver. You don't have to cry... Just tell me what's wrong?" you comforted him as you patted his head, letting your "motherly" instincts taking over.

He finally stopped, wiping his tears away. _"Awwwwwww, he looked so cute, like a little brother,"_ you thought to yourself, smiling. You wanted to get a tissue from the dresser when suddenly you felt yourself pulled back around your waist. Looking at the arms around your waist, you sensed Oliver hugging you from behind.

"Francis said you will leave me after what had happened," he whimpered into your ear. He buries his head into your neck, his still flowing tears wetting your skin. "Please don't leave me!"

You peeled Oliver's arms off you and asked him, "Seriously, all the fuss and crying for that? Why would you even think that I will leave you?"

You turned around, facing the soft-hearted man. "To be honest, you... in a way... interest me." At that, you noticed that his face perked up.

"As in friends." You mentally slapped yourself, as you saw his face turned crestfallen again. You quickly added, "Aww, come on. Maybe.. Maybe as time passes, I might... like you too?"

At once, his eyes turned bright and the smirk returned onto his face. "Is that so?"

You nodded, in confusion whether did you actually say something that you may not take back. He took your hands in his, his eyes bright blue with tinge of pink spirals in the centers.

"Then I will give you memories of joy and happiness everyday, until you will fall head over heels for me, my love~"

With that, he gave a soft peck on your lips and left you in the bedroom, once again alone.

PART 4: END~

* * *

**A/N: EDITED THE "WHAT DID FRANCIS SAY?" Thanks to Cait "Meow", CarrotUndASchtick and KiaraWangWilliams~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**2P!England x Reader: Kidnapping A Birthday Present**

**Third Person P. O. V.**

The girl sat down ,hugging her knees, rocking herself back and forth in the dark room. _"I should be safe here. This room was barely used anyway,"_ she considered.

"No..." The memories of slashes.

"I must be dreaming RIGHT? It's one of those weird dreams I have. It has to be." The colour red was everywhere.

Her eyes widened, her body trembled with shock and fear as her head dropped to her knees. Words formed in her mouth escaped incoherently as she repeatedly whispered them out. Her hands shot out immediately, covering her ears as though trying to block out noises.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

**Reader's P. O. V.**

The full moon shone brightly through the Victorian-styled window. One of the reason why you preferred not to fall asleep at the moment.

"A hundred and ….seventy-six sheep..."

"A hundred… and… seventy-seven sheep…"

"A hundred… and…"

You turned your head to your left slowly upon hearing the 178th sheep count faded out. You wait for it to finish but it never did.

"Oliver...?" you called out softly, afraid that he was already asleep. Oliver who was supposed to help you to fall sleep, had fallen asleep. You sit up, leaving the cosy blanket slipped off your shoulders. Picking up your phone from the side drawer, you unlock the screen with the signature finger swipe that you guaranteed that no one can copy.

You stared at the date showing on your phone, sighing at the bright light flashing on your features.

_"It has been three months, huh?"_ The voice in your head piped up.

_"Yeah, three months…"_ You acknowledged that fact. It had been three months ever since you got "kidnapped" and somehow ended up living in your kidnapper's house.

_"It totally screams Stockholm syndrome,"_ the voice replied.

_"Enough is enough... Stockholm or not, I think I want to stay with Oliver forev-"_

Before you could finish, you were surprised with yourself. "So I am falling for him..."

_"As if that is not obvious,"_ the voice deadpanned in your head.

After you settled down in Oliver's house, you and Oliver got into a daily yet cosy routine where the day starts off with him waking you up for breakfast and a kiss on your cheek, or your soft lips if he gets the chance. The day would continue with baking sessions which is a must; you once tried to make Oliver to not bake for the entire day but you failed miserably, resulting a very strange depression. Once, he tried to teach you baking but it turned out really bad, the pastry smelled like burnt rubber.

Sometimes, you would laze around while Oliver planted more and more of those blue fusion geraniums around the house which was like a mansion instead. For the first week, you got awfully lost and almost ended up at the floor where you got locked up. Thank goodness, Matt came out from one of the rooms there and took you back to Oliver whose eyes were filled with tears by the time you returned to his side.

Days were spent happily there, if not content, as the strawberry blonde showered you with love and joy every day. Random surprises were given to you out of nowhere, like that plump ginger cat that wore a blue bow tie as well. He even bought you clothes, ignoring the fact that you can go back to that cheap flat and pack your own clothes; saying "It will be much better to leave your past there. Alfie mentioned to me that it was horrid. Was it, _(name)_?"

There were times where you would have picnic with the rest at the rose garden that Oliver tended to most of his time. He always teased you in front of the others, making you blush and giggle as he whispered sweet words in your ears. The outside world was long forgotten as you never received such attention before, your thoughts only filled of him. The things he did for you were simple and sweet, all out from his honest heart. You felt loved and you really want to return and share that feeling to the world. Your past was loveless- you walked out of your parents who never seemed to understand you or even bother to try and left the cold place you would no longer call home.

And there is someone now, here in front of you, giving his everything just for you. Yes, you do, in some way, felt a fool falling for a guy because he gave you a lot of his attention, but how can you not obliged and be happy?

"Three months is a short time," you replied. "But the days ahead of me, I can only see myself being with Oliver now."

You laid back down to the bed, snuggling into Oliver's side and resigned to a dreamless sleep.

**Oliver's P. O. V.**

Upon hearing the staircase creak, I knew _(name)_ was already awake. I turn around with a smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, poppet~"

"Morning, Olly..." she replied, rubbing those tired eyes of hers as she sat on a nearby tall stool.

"Well, you are up early today! Did you get a good night rest?" I said, giving her a smile as I placed a cup of her favorite tea on the table along with a banoffee cupcake which was served in a glass cup.

"Today's special, banoffee cupcake~"

She smiled and thanked in return; oh how my heart fluttered as I see her beautiful smile. I looked at her, feeling glad that I bought the blue dress she is wearing now. It fitted her perfectly. _"How I wish I could make her mine already..."_ Embarrassed at my own thoughts, I quickly returned to icing the cupcakes that were already turning cold.

_"Ever since the day I set eyes on her, I knew she was the one. Oh, at times, how I wished I could just comfort her of her sorrow and loneliness."_ I continued icing the cupcakes with the purple icing, wondering how long will my love be one-sided. It is not fair as to how my beloved is right in front of me, yet I have to control my urges. Though, the fact of her showing no intentions of leaving me does comfort me slightly.

Feeling her gaze on me, I waited for her to speak. She had been awfully quiet there, most mornings she would be chattering away. "Hey..."

"Oliver, you know, I..."

"Yes, dear?" I turned to face her, only to encounter her flustered face. Her eyes wide and face blushing red, she stuttered out a never mind. _"Oh, isn't she the most adorable, flustering and stuttering like that~" _

Curious, I walked over to her, wiping my hand at my apron and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Er... " Her gaze drops to the banoffee cupcake. "C-can you teach me how to make this awesome bane-coffee thing?"

"Sure... why not?" I chuckled at her. "Such a cutie..."

"By the way, since it is a mixture of banana and coffee,it is called banoffee, poppet, not bane-coffee." I added. "One of those recipes you could use, if your bananas become too ripe."

I looked down at her and noticed that she was doing it again. From now and then, I realized that _(name)_ will look completely spaced out and suddenly her expressions changes as though she was talking to someone. She does it the most when she was alone, which makes it even funnier to watch her. It is entirely strange as to how one can suddenly spaced out like that while in a conversation with another. That's why it is enjoyable to tease her at times like that, making her going all panicky.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and held her head higher, still no response to that. "Oh well~" I thought aloud and squeezed her cheeks.

"Huh... Oliver...? Wha-arh-yuh-doin?" _(name)_ asked, looking really confused which made me smirk.

"Oh,darling, how adorable can you get?" I let go and hugged her around the waist with one arm and the another running down her _(hair colour)_ locks. I felt her hands tugging at my waist and said something.

I thought I heard wrong. It may be soft but I heard it. I pulled her away, her gaze avoiding my eyes. "Poppet... I think I did not hear you properly."

"I think I like you."

That very moment, I knew the time has finally arrived. Oh what joy~

**Reader's P. O. V.**

You looked up at him. His eyes were really round that you feared that his eyes may fall out for a second there. Regret flowing into your mind, replacing the anxiety which came along with your confession. You did not like the expression on his face. It honestly scared you. Is he alright?

_"This is not supposed to happen right?! I did not say anything wrong, did I?!"_

You gasped as he hugged you again, this time tightly and possessively. "Really, poppet?"

You managed a soft "yes."

Oliver laughed out heartily as he pulled you away and held your hands tightly, which then he twirled you around and led you into a dance. Moments later, both, out of breath, collapsed onto the ground.

"So... what now, Oliver?" you asked, hoping to bring the friendship into a whole new level.

He stood up, patting imaginary dirt off his cream-coloured pants and straightened his bow tie before holding out his hand to you, which you gracefully accepted.

"Hmmm... _(name)_, let's play a game, shall we?"

Part 5: END~

* * *

**A/N: What kind of college course did I just signed up...?! The next 3 weeks I got test, mock exam then the actual paper. I know you guys don't really care about this fact... though I hope you guys like this chapter~ **

**Beta'd by Kev the Butler, Cait Miao and Elynn "Fish" as usual..**

**Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine, character belongs to respective owner. (Felt like writing something different here..)**


End file.
